With this kiss I
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Camelot gets stormed by bandits, King Uther gets thrown in the dungeon and Merlin has to decide whether the only way to save Camelot, Arthur and Uther is to work with the enemy or go it alone.
1. Chapter 1

With this kiss I...............

The dungeon was dark, cold and had a distinct musty aroma lingering in the air.

Uther had never noticed that smell before, he had never hung around in the dungeon long enough to notice anything other than it was the perfect to place to send someone who questioned his judgement or authority.

However right now the smell was the only thing that he could think of, it filled his nostrils, hit the back of his throat and made his stomach retch.

King Uther was left to kneel on the cold and hard floor, his arms chained to the wall.

Nothing but silence surrounding him, the only sound was the sound of his deep heavy breathing, his nostrils flaring with rage and hate.

This was no way for a King to be!

Chained up in his own dungeon by his enemies.

Camelot had been stormed during the night by an army of bandits, sorcerers and anybody who cared to join them that had been cast out of Camelot by King Uther over the past twenty years since the death of his late wife and Queen.

The bandits had stormed the castle killing the guards and anybody who stood in their way.

They ripped the King from his chambers and slung him in the castle dungeon alone, they had chained him to the wall like an animal, the same way he had had them chained up before either killing them or casting them out.

Now he was to suffer the same fate, but not before he had witnessed the fall of Camelot and the death of his only son Arthur.

Leon a young but roguish looking man, handsome with dark skin and dark hair, almost exotic in appearance apart from his pale grey eye's, which looked oddly out of place on this beautiful man, pushed the last prisoner into the cells.

As he pushed her Gwen lost her footing and hurdled straight into the arms of Prince Arthur.

The Prince's eyes burned with fury as he glared at the bandit.

"You may be a bandit and have no manners, but she's a woman, if you ever touch her or Morgana I swear I will kill you" Arthur snarled as he comforted a weeping Gwen.

Merlin sat at the back of the cell with his head buried in his arms.

Anybody who saw him would think he was either beside himself with fear or he was weeping like Gwen.

Instead he was attempting to recite his best most powerful spells from his magic book.

If only he could conjure a lightning bolt to blast the bandits into the deepest fiery pits of hell, or right now he would settle for just being able to blow the cell doors off, or maybe just get the keys off of the bandit and open the doors.

Once Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, the knights and himself were free they could fight the bandits and take Camelot back from their evil clutches.

Instead his mind was numb and blank, he could think of nothing.

The best he could think of was an animating spell, he could bring the nearby broom to life and have it move a couple of inches, but what would that do other than confuse the bandit.

Maybe he could whack the bandit over the head but a broom wasn't going to do much damage, what he needed was a spell to either send the bandit to sleep or on a much harsher note kill him, its not as if that thought had never crossed the bandits mind, he would kill one or even all of them if he had the chance.

Gaius took a place on the floor next to the young warlock.

As the old physician steadied himself on the wall to lower himself on to the ground Merlin took hold of his arm to help him down.

The old man let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, he was tired and not to mention worried.

He worried for the King "god only knows what they are doing to Uther" he muttered quietly to himself, but not quiet enough.

Merlin heard what he had said and he leaned in to the old man and gave a half smile half frown.

"Uther will be fine, he's strong, I will think of something trust me" the young warlock whispered trying not to let Arthur over hear him and Gaius talking.

Gwen was still weeping in the arms of the Prince, Arthur's face was stern and full of hate as he continued to stare through the cell bars at the bandit who stood smirking at the prisoners.

"Don't give him the satisfaction Arthur" warned Gaius.

The bandits gaze shifted to the old physician and he stared coldly "tell me old man, do you fear death" mocked the bandit as he stood closer to the cell bars and drew his dagger.

Gaius raised his eye brow and bit his tongue, no matter what he said the out come would only resolve in him being killed or one of the others would be killed by trying to save him, Gaius knew it would be young Merlin who would try to save him and he knew Merlin was needed to help them all escape.

So the old man remained silent and did his best to ignore the bandits taunts.

The leader of the bandits a man called Evrain stood coyly in the Kings court smiling to himself.

"Camelot shall be mine, I will be a far better King than Uther Pendragon" he gloated to his congregation of fellow bandits.

He stroked the arms of the throne and laughed "the throne of Camelot, its a lot smaller than I thought it would be".

The rest of Evrain's army scoured the castle and the village, raiding houses and rooms in the palace.

Taking jewellery, clothes, food and anything of value.

Two of the army were ripping Gaius' apartment apart, looking for anything that they could salvage or sell.

"Why do you always have to make a mess" asked a curious young female voice.

The men turned to see a young pretty, mystical looking woman standing in the doorway observing the room.

"Evrain said to check everywhere for goods" replied the older man of the two.

The woman let out a wry smile and narrowed her eyes towards the door at the top of the stairs.

"Let me check up there, maybe I will find something amongst the mess you lot call searching, I mean honestly do you really have to tip everything up side down" she said as she pushed passed the men and made her way up to the small room.

She slowly pushed open the door and peered around the dark room, there was no light inside, the only light was the glow that reflected from the main room.

The room was sweet if not a little boring, barely any furnishings, only a simple bed and a cupboard.

There was clothes scattered over the floor, the bed sheets were hanging off the bed and there was a plate on the floor with a half eaten sandwich on it.

She smirked to her self, this room belonged to a male and a young male at that, but just how interesting was this boy, she thought to her self as she lifted up a bed sheet and peeked under the bed.

She frowned, her beautiful red lips contorted into a slant on her ivory, soft skin, her forehead became creased and her hair fell in front of her eyes.

She backed up and blew the hair out of her eyes, as she stepped back the floorboard under her foot creaked which caught her attention, she tapped her foot on the loose flooring and a flash of excitement crossed her face.

Her pale blue eyes sparkled as she bent down and lifted the floor board.

She reached in and pulled out something that was wrapped in a red piece of cloth, she studied the object intently before peeling off the cloth to reveal a book, a thick old book.

She flicked the pages, her eyes wandering over the images and words, her fingers stopped flicking as she realised the book was of magic.

Her head shot around in panic as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she shoved the book under the blanket and fumbled with the floor board to place it back where it was before someone realised she had found something.

The older man of the two bandits strolled into the room and met her gaze with a curious expression on his face.

"Did you find anything up here?" he asked as his gaze skimmed the room.

The woman shook her head and forced a slight smile "only half of a stale sandwich and dirty bed linen".

The older man scrunched his nose and rolled his eyes, then turned and left the room without even looking back.

The woman gave a sigh of relief as she grabbed for the book and placed it under her cloak so she could smuggle it out of the room without being seen.


	2. Chapter 2

With this kiss I …....

Evrain sat on the throne drinking from a goblet, a smug smile plastered across his face.

He exhaled deeply and slapped his hand down on the throne arm sending an echo through the Kings court, his army of bandits all jumping to attention, as if waiting for their next order.

Evrain stared into his goblet and swirled the liquid, thinking!

"Where is my daughter" he asked his army.

The congregation of men shrugged and gave each other unimpressed looks.

"She was helping search the castle, I think she retired to her room sir" replied a scruffy ginger haired man, his hair stood out like a lions mane, wild and frizzy.

Evrain smirked as he laid his goblet down on the throne arm "bring her to me, I want her to bask in the glory of the fall of Camelot, she is the new heir to the throne, far more glamorous than Arthur Pendragon" he ordered with a sick twisted menacing smile.

The young woman sat on the large four poster bed in the chambers that belonged to the lady Morgana, she leaned over the book she had retrieved from the physicians quarters and studied every word.

She gazed intently up on the book and wondered who it belonged to, she knew Uther had banned all magic in Camelot so who ever this book belonged to they were breaking the law.

She felt a pang in her chest as she stroked the book, such powerful magic within the pages, she wished she could master the art of the old magic and the old religion.

She had heard so many stories of great dragons and warlocks as a child, she had always held some romantic notion about warlocks and magic.

She didn't believe that magic should be banned, nor should people be persecuted for practising it.

Magic was a beautiful thing and should be nurtured.

She dreamed of avalon, unicorns and great dragons, 'one day I will witness something truly magical ' she thought to her self as she cradled the book.

There was a thundering bang at the chamber doors, the young woman startled and dropped the book on to the floor at the far side of the bed, it hit the floor with a loud thud and she winced "sorry, so sorry" she whispered as she scrambled to pick it up and hid it under the covers.

"Yes, who is it?" she shouted as she straightened on the bed and grabbed a near by hair brush and set to brushing her long dark, brown beautiful hair.

The door creaked open and in tip toed one of the bandits, he flashed her a wry smile and bowed his head "your father wishes for you to accompany him in the court, my lady" he said in a sickly sweet, obviously put on tone of voice to sound half appealing to the young woman.

She grimaced as she looked away from him, the pit of her stomach feeling heavy.

"Fine, I will be down soon, let me tidy up first" she snapped as she directed him out of the room.

He stood still, as if his feet were glued to the floor and stared at her with wandering eyes.

His eyes ran up and down her body, lingering on every curve.

She felt sick, she hated it when her father's men leered at her, but he never seemed to do anything about it.

He had so much power and authority over these savages, yet he still did nothing when they whooped and leered over his only daughter, his only child.

Her frustration was growing impatient and she felt her cheeks burning with rage.

"oh for heavens sake, don't you know what personal space is" she snarled as she threw the brush down and paced out of the room.

The bandit followed her instantly, walking inches from her, so close she could feel his arm brushing hers.

She shuddered in disbelief 'I hate these people' she screamed in her head.

Evrain greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek and guided her to the throne.

"Take a seat my child" he gushed with excitement.

She stared at the throne and felt her stomach churn "I would rather not father, I would much prefer to stand" she replied through gritted teeth, trying to shake the sensation in her stomach.

She gazed around the court and saw her father's men scattered.

It looked a sheer mess, King Uther would have had some form of order, people would have been set out in order, Knights, servants and the physician.

Her mind wandered back to the book and she thought who it might belong to, surely not the physician!

Evrain stared at his daughter "tell me Amaria, what troubles you" his tone sincere.

The young woman Amaria took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was tired and just wanted to escape the leers of the bandits.

She wanted to return to the room and lose herself in the magic book, the beautiful magic book.

She needed to know who the book belonged to and she needed to know now.

She had an odd feeling in her heart, like she knew whoever it was she was meant to know them.

"Amaria" her father snapped his voice full of impatience.

Amaria looked up from her thoughts and smiled "nothing father, I am just tired, its been a long day".

Evrain nodded and sat back down in the throne "very well my dear, go to your chamber, I will see you in the morning".

Merlin felt a sharp prod in his side and his eyes shot open, he gasped for breath as he panicked looking around.

He looked up and saw Arthur standing over him "you snore like a wild boar, its intolerable" the Prince said in his less than impressed tone of voice.

The tone he always uses on Merlin when Merlin has done something wrong, such as spooked an animal whilst out on a hunt or dropped the shield for the tenth time during a training session.

"Eh sorry! Did I wake you?" Merlin muttered as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

Arthur slumped on to the floor next to his servant "no! I cant sleep anyway, it was just irritating the hell out of me, hearing you snort like a sow in labour" he tried to hide his smile as he twigged to what he had just said.

Merlin cocked his brow and pulled a rather confused expression on his handsome face.

"When have you ever heard a sow in labour?" the servant mocked.

Arthur just smirked and playfully shoved his friend "ok, well I'm guessing it's what a sow sounds like in labour".

The two young men sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them trying to think of a way to escape.

Neither one of them having any success, Arthur sighed and threw his head back.

Merlin knew that sigh, the Prince was worried, his father was separated from him and he was alone with the bandits.

Merlin saw a couple of stray tears falling down the Prince's face, it took the warlock all his might to restrain himself from jumping up and screaming the old language, anything to make some magic and get them all out of this damn cell.

He tried to pull his gaze away from Arthur, he didn't want to make it obvious that he had seen the Prince cry.

He knew Arthur had a strong sense of respect for himself and it would make him feel so small if he knew anybody had seen him cry.

Not even his father had ever seen him cry, the only person to ever see him cry was Morgana and even then he felt humiliated.

Merlin focused his attention on the cell door, watching the guard outside.

Amaria fell in to the room slamming the door behind her and fumbling with the lock to make sure nobody could come in.

She could think of nothing worse than waking up to find one of her father's men leering at her or sleeping in the same bed.

She shuddered as she wrapped an animal skin around her shoulders and pulled out the book.

Amaria gazed up on the book in amazement, her eyes bright with wonder and happiness.

She didn't know what to do with the book, she wanted to grab something, a statue and attempt to master the magic.

Amaria laughed to herself as she caught her thoughts "magic, me, only in my dreams" she mumbled

as she held the book close to her chest.

She knew if the bandits were to get hold of the book then all hell would break lose and those that could do magic would be even more powerful and dangerous, Amaria didn't like the odds of what would happen if say Leon got hold of the book.

He's wasn't the kind of guy who saw sense and would be more than reckless with a book this powerful.

Amaria slowly drifted off to sleep clutching the book to her chest.

"AMARIA, AMARIA" an echoing voice kept calling her name, the voice seemed to be coming from under the castle.

Amaria slowly sat up and scanned the room 'was there someone in here?' she thought as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"AMARIA, AMARIA" the voice was now inside her head.

She raised her hand up to her head and tapped on the side of her head, 'was she going mad, was she now hearing voices?' she thought as she shook her head.

"AMARIA" the voice snapped as if it was right next to her.

"Hello, who is there?" she called out but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

The room was still and silent "AMARIA COME TO ME, THE CAVES" the voice echoed in her head.

Amaria crawled out of bed and grabbed her cloak then made her way to the door, she peered out, the hall way was clear, no body was guarding her room.

The young woman let out a sigh of relief and pulled the door too and then hurried down the hall.

Merlin sat tapping his fingers on the hard floor, Arthur had drifted off to sleep, his head was leaned on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin tried to not disturb Arthur as he crawled away to edge closer to the cell door and peered out.

There was a new guard a slightly older one with dirty blond hair and a crooked nose.

Merlin concentrated hard on the set of keys that lay on the table, but nothing his eyes didn't flash copper and the keys stayed where they were.

He clenched his teeth and punched the air with anger, 'why won't my magic work?'.

Amaria made her way down to the cave, she had never been down here before but she knew the way like she had been here a hundred or more times.

She got to the opening of the cave and grabbed a torch.

The young woman made her way closer to the edge of the opening and peered in to the darkness.

"Hello, you called me" she said in a sweet, quiet tone.

Nothing happened who ever had called her was not here.

She screwed her face up and stared into the darkness "at least speak, show yourself, you called me here" she yelled with anger.

There was a snarling laugh and a loud crash as a huge dragon appeared and landed on the cliff edge in front of her.

Amaria stared in amazement at the beautiful creature in front of her "a dragon" she spluttered.

The dragon smiled and met her gaze "yes I'm a dragon, the last dragon in existence" the dragon replied.

Amaria was speechless and she felt her chest tighten.

"You can release Camelot from it's fate and the evil clutches that hold on to it" the dragon boomed.

Amaria listened intently but a haze of confusion fell over her "evil, what evil?" she yelled as the dragon spread its wings.

"You need Merlin" the dragon finally boomed before it flew off into the darkness.

Amaria stood confused as well as amazed at the creature she had just seen.

Just like in her dreams a beautiful dragon, wise and powerful.

As she made her way back to her chambers she over heard a loud throaty snarl of a laugh coming from the a nearby chambers.

She knew the laugh it was her father's, he had company.

She knocked on the door and waited.

Leon answered the door, he was drunk, they all were.

"Come in my beautiful daughter" gushed Evrain as he splashed a tankard of ale all over the floor.

He wrapped his arm around her and spun her around to face his men "isn't she beautiful?" he slurred.

His men all nodded, their leery gazes wandering over her like she was a prized piece of meat.

"Father, I have come to ask of a favour" she began.

Evrain listened to her every word.

"I would like some company in my chambers" she said.

Evrain's army stood tall and smiled at her, trying to get her attention.

Amaria bit her tongue and held back her insults and she had plenty to dish out to the less than appealing savages that stood before her.

Evrain cast his eye over his men and swollowed hard "which of my men do you wish to accompany you?" he asked, his words forcing their way back down his throat.

Amaria headed back towards the door "I don't wish for any of your men father, I wish for someone new" she replied to her father's delight.

"Yes quite, why waste good, fresh blood and bodies, Camelot has many males for you to choose from, you may choose a play mate from the prisoners" he said, making it sound like it was his idea all along.

Amaria smirked as she headed out of the door.

"Amaria, choose anybody except the young Pendragon, I know you would make good use of him and his royal blood, but I don't want him wandering the castle free" Evrain ordered suddenly snapping out of his drunken trance.

Morgana and Gwen huddled close to Arthur trying to keep warm in the corner of the cell.

Morgana and Gwen had noticed Arthur sleeping alone and he was shivering so they decided to get up and go over to warm him up.

Merlin was now sat next to Gaius, he had given the old physician his jacket to keep warm.

There was a loud clank of metal and a glow of light illuminated the cell, the light reflecting off of the Prince's golden hair like a halo.

"Be quick in choosing company" a rough voice snapped as one of the bandits slumped on to a seat in the corner.

Amaria pressed her hands against the bars and scanned the cell, she saw the old physician and smiled.

He was so old and so frail.

Suddenly Lady Morgana lunged at the bars and snarled at the young woman "you must be so proud, your father doing this, being a coward and over throwing the King, instead of facing him like a real man" Morgana's words stung deep in Amaria's heart.

Amaria knew it was the truth and she loafed her father for it.

He was a coward and a tyrant, he was power mad and she wished so much to not be a part of it all.

Morgana continued to scream insults at the young woman.

Amaria tried to ignore Morgana and continued to scan the cell.

She saw Arthur huddled in the corner with Gwen, his piercing blue eyes burning into her.

She couldn't look at him any more, she had to look away and gather her thoughts.

He was beautiful, just how she had imagined him, the perfect Prince.

So far Camelot had been what her dreams were made of a beautiful dragon, an amazing castle and the most handsome Prince in all the kingdom.

Then her eyes fell on Merlin, he was crouched in the shadows, even though it was dark she could sense something about him, something mysterious and magical.

Amaria had dreamed of magic her whole life that she knew when she was in the presence of great magic and this boy had such a magical aura.

The young woman moved the torch so that it illuminated the young man in the shadows and as soon as her eyes met his she knew.

This was the man the dragon had spoke off, this was the man she needed.

But just what did she need him for?

The bandit was growing impatient and began to grunt and curse.

"Him" Amaria whipped breaking the silence and she pointed to Merlin.

The bandit shot her a bewildered look and his eyes grew wide.

"Him" he questioned, as if Amaria had made a gravely bad decision.

The young woman glared at the man and huffed "yes, him, him there, with the red scarf" she growled at the bandit.

The man unlocked the door and ordered Merlin out of the cell.

Morgana grabbed for him and screamed at the young woman "no, you can't have him, he's not a toy for you to play with" her voice full of hate and fear.

Amaria waved her hand and headed out of the jail area.

The bandit dragged Merlin by the arm as he stared back at his friends in the cell.

The bandit dragged Merlin all the way to Amaria's chambers and shoved him in the room.

Once the bandit had gone Amaria turned to Merlin and stared in to his beautiful eyes.

They stood in silence for what felt like forever.

Merlin's gaze shifted to the door and his eye's flashed with something Amaria could not place her finger on.

"What do you want from me?" Merlin finally snapped as he stared back at the young woman.

Her heart felt heavy and her head felt light, what was this unusual feeling she thought as she fought the over whelming feeling to throw the magic book at him and beg him to teach her it.

Amaria's gaze fell on the door, as if she was waiting for someone to disturb them and the last thing she wanted was her fathers army finding the book.

"Hows your arm?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Merlin looked at her his facial expression soft and delicate, she felt the urge to take him in her arms and hold him close.

"It's fine" he replied coldly.

Amaria felt a pang of hurt in her heart as his words ran deep through her veins like ice.

Amaria reached under the covers and pulled out the book and placed it down on the bed.

Merlin's eyes flashed with curiosity and his mouth gaped open, Amaria smiled as she turned the first page.

"It's a very interesting book, I thought Uther had a ban on the use of magic" she said in an inquisitive tone.

Merlin stared at the book "what makes you think it's mine" he asked.

Amaria let out a short laugh and moved closer to him "it was hidden under your floor, Merlin, also the dragon told me" she whispered in to his ear inches from him.

The door clicked and opened, Amaria threw the book under a blanket and grabbed Merlin and pulled him close, she pressed her lips hard against his and held him in her grip.

The bandit entered the room and saw Amaria and Merlin in an embrace, he muttered an apology and scurried back out.

Amaria loosened her grip on Merlin and eased off the kiss, to her surprise he kept his lips in contact with hers and kissed her back.

Stronger and stronger with each caress of his lips, he tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to his chest.

He suddenly pulled back and his eyes were wide and his cheeks were burning red.

He turned away from her and muttered an apology.

Amaria smirked and pulled out the book "wow if that's how you kiss then I can't wait to see your magic" she gushed as she fought to catch her breath.

Merlin gazed back at her then to the book "why do you want me.... why did you chose me" he asked.

Amaria shook her head 'this boy really had no idea' she thought.

"Well I don't find women attractive, the physician is a little too old for me and Knights just don't appeal to me, unlike a warlock, now I love warlocks" she replied.

Merlin's face was a picture of immaturity as his cheeks once again flushed bright red and a cheeky but heart melting grin spread across his face.

Amaria moved closer to the warlock and took his hands in hers.

"I'm not like my father, I don't want to see Camelot fall, I don't want to see Uther overthrown, I don't want to see Arthur die, but I do want to see magic return".

Merlin nodded as he listened intently to this mysterious yet mystically beautiful woman who had just crash landed into his life.

"I will do anything to save Camelot, Arthur and you" she whispered as she reached for the book.

Merlin stopped her and pulled her closer once more, he leaned into her and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"How far would you go to save Arthur?" he asked.

Amaria met Merlin's stare and was drawn into those beautiful blue eyes, she felt her self drifting away.

"I would kill to protect him, but I would die to protect you" she whispered as she leaned in and met the young warlocks lips half way.


	3. Chapter 3

With this kiss I......

The feeling of the young warlocks lips pressed firmly against hers sent a rush through the young woman's body, it was a feeling like she had never felt before, she found her thoughts and her hands wandering as he held her in his arms.

Did this kiss feel so right because he was a magical being or was it something else? Something much deeper.

When she had kissed other men before she never had this feeling, nothing came close even the most passionate kiss she had ever received held nothing to this, this was beautiful and magical.

Amaria's hands began to wander over the warlock's back creeping up to his shoulders and resting around his neck, she didn't want this to stop.

Merlin was by far the most mystically enchanting man she had ever seen, he had an overpowering beauty that rivalled the Prince's, Arthur was a beautiful man, the most sought after and desired man in the whole of Albion but to her he was just another man, a beautiful man but never the less just a man.

Merlin however was another story and she would much prefer him over Arthur any day.

The kiss became deeper and more intense as she found her hands wandering once more this time to his tunic and she began to hike it up over his torso so she could feel the smooth, pale, warm skin underneath.

Her fingers softly running along his chest over the scarce hair and down to his stomach where she lingered, taking in every curve and inch of his exquisite body.

Merlin felt the connection too even though he was wary of the young woman, he could not deny the over powering connection he felt when they kissed, he lost himself in her warmth, soft and heavenly perfumed body as he held her close in his arms, holding on to her as if his life depended on it and if he was to let go he would surely die.

Her lips tasted sweet and he needed more, he ran his tongue over her top lip waiting for her to part her lips and let his tongue slip in and further explore with the kiss.

She willingly let him further the kiss and mentally melted from the sensation, her legs weakening and her pulse racing so fast that her breathing became erratic and she couldn't fight the feeling any more, she couldn't fight the passion and the surge of arousal she felt in side herself as she lost herself in the warlocks touch, his hands remarkably smooth for a servant slid up her neck and cupped her face delicately.

Amaria pulled the tunic the rest of the way up Merlin's body over his head and slung it on to the floor as she stared in to his gorgeous sultry eyes, she wanted him so much it hurt and she needed him so much she felt sick at the thought of letting him go come morning.

Merlin could almost feel her emotions as he stared back in to her eyes, he saw the glint of sadness which crept through for a moment before her eyes returned to their sultry, seducing form and he felt himself fall, he felt his will snap and he could no longer hold him self back, he knew it was wrong and he should be spending his time finding a way to get Arthur and the rest out of the jail and taking Camelot back from Evrain, but right now all he wanted to do was lose himself in Amaria, he wanted to feel alive, wanted and he wanted to be with her, he wanted to spend the night with her in his own little world where nothing else mattered but them.

He ached to touch her body, taste her and be in her.

There was a growl in his throat as he finally gave into temptation and hoisted her onto the bed where he began to loosen her bodice whilst kissing and nipping her neck with his teeth making her groan with pleasure as she felt the warlock get closer to her.

He successfully removed her dress which left Amaria nothing but impressed, maybe it was his magic, she thought as she held back a giggle as dirty thoughts entered her head, just what else could he use his magic for? She thought as he laid her down and laid on top of her, his eyes wild with lust which sent another rush through her and made her claw at his naked back as he leaned in for another kiss, this time stronger and more raw, the sweetness had disappeared and was replaced with hunger as he let out slight moans as he devoured her mouth with his own leaving Amaria breathless but high.

Merlin ran his tongue down the woman's body sending her in to a state of pure pleasure as his saliva cooled on her skin leaving a tingling sensation.

Amaria bit back a moan as he grasped her hips and slid into her, she flung her head back in an attempt to ride the pleasure out as the warlock thrust in to her leaving her aching for more.

Merlin swallowed back a gasp as Amaria dug her nails into his back as he teased her by pulling out so that the tip of his erection was only just in her, which would not do, she wanted him all the way in, she wanted him to make her scream with pleasure as he slid deeper into her.

She forced his ass forwards slamming him into her, forcing his erection deeper inside which made him growl with passion as he quickened his pace, sweat started to bead on his chest and his face as he worked hard to retain the pace and pleasure they were both feeling.

Merlin felt his climax nearing as he was not used to love making but tried to fight it off for a few moments longer, he began to pant and gasp as he forced a hold on him self which made Amaria all the more turned on, he was trying his best to please her and it was working, she was both impressed and very pleased.

She pulled him down for another kiss and held on to him as he let go, his body quivered as he came and he let out a stifled moan as he kissed her back.

Amaria awoke to find Merlin cuddled up to her in the bed, still naked and gorgeous.

He looked even more beautiful in the light of day, the sun shone right through the window engulfing him in a radiant light, making him look even more enchanting and angelic.

She sunk back in to the pillows, not wanting to wake the sleeping warlock, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to have to face her father and his army of savages and all round ass holes.

The night before was as perfect as anything could ever be, just the two of them together, not worrying or caring about anything but each other, today was a different story, she knew she needed to help Merlin rescue the Prince and to help win back control over Camelot, even if that meant betraying her father, she could not live with him ruling Camelot, letting Arthur die and losing Merlin, she knew she had to sacrifice something and that was not going to be Merlin.

Evrain strolled through the door to the dungeon and smirked down at the King who was on his knee's against the wall trying to take the strain off of his weary arms which were still chained to the wall.

"Today Arthur dies" he gloated as he stood before Uther.

Uther shot his head up his eyes infuriated and blazing "No, kill me, not my boy" he spat which only made Evrain smile all the more.

"You will die, but not before you have seen your precious son die and Camelot come under a new reign, my reign" Evrain said his voice menacing and cold, cutting through the King with every word.

Uther glared the bandit in the eyes "do you really think the men you call your army will allow you to become King? They will turn on you and challenge you for the throne themselves" he said calmly.

Evrain glared back at him, he knew there was some truth in the King's words, his loyal army would not stay loyal for much longer and the day would come when they challenged him for the throne for non of them were of noble blood and deserved the throne, Amaria should have it after Evrain, she was his heir but he knew if his men could not have her for them selves, then they would kill her and take her place.

Evrain felt a surge of rage run through his body and he hit out at the King sending him falling backwards and hit into the wall before leaving the dungeon with out speaking another word to him.

"Bring me my daughter, she will take my side when we execute Arthur Pendragon" he snarled as he stormed down the corridor.

Amaria was disturbed by Merlin waking up and sitting up right in the bed, she rolled over to look at him, he smiled down to her as he slipped off of the bed and pulled on his clothes.

She pulled a sheet around her self as she reached for the magic book off of the floor and flipped the pages until she came up on a spell she wanted Merlin to cast for her.

"Merlin, can I ask you something?" she said as she shuffled further to the edge of the bed before standing up with her left hand clasping at the bed sheet around her body and holding the book with her right hand, she moved towards him as he was pulling on his shoes.

He gave her a heart melting smile "ask me anything" he said as he searched for his neck scarf on the floor.

"Will you cast this spell for me?" she said as she laid the book down on his knee.

He glanced at the page then looked up at her "why would you need that spell casting?" he asked curiously.

Amaria lowered her head before answering "because I'm scared of dying and I intend to fight with you to save Arthur" she confessed receiving a startled stare from the warlock.

He shook his head as he closed the book "no, you can't, I can not let you fight" he said defensively.

Amaria pouted and fixed her eyes on the dresser, trying to burn her anger away in a deathly stare.

"Merlin, you need me to help you, if you fight Evrain and his men alone you will die and I can not allow that, I wont allow that" she said angrily.

Merlin paused for a moment then picked up the book and flipped back to the page Amaria had made him look at "you want me to cast this spell for you?" he said blankly.

Amaria nodded her head and sat down on the edge of the bed as she held her hand out for Merlin, he studied the spell for a moment before taking her hand and falling down on to the bed next to her, he held her hand intimately as he entwined their fingers and took a deep breath before he turned his head to her and smiled.

"OK, but I will warn you now, I am having a little trouble with my magic" he confessed, Amaria looked at him with a confused dullness in her eyes.

"Trouble.... how?" she muttered as she studied his face.

Merlin sighed and squeezed her hand "My magic is failing me, I tried to cast a spell yesterday and I got nothing, the spells I have memorised... well I can't remember them at all, I need the book to read from".

Amaria stared blankly at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and whispering in his ear "I will help you, you will get it back".

There was a loud knock at the chambers door which caused Amaria to startle and jump, Merlin grasped her arm trying to calm her and let her know he was there for her.

She edged closer to the warlock almost sitting on his lap "hide the book" she whispered.

Merlin stuffed the book under the quilt and focused his gaze on the floor by the dresser as Amaria called for the person to enter.

The door creaked open and in walked Leon the young bandit from the cells the day before, he smirked at Merlin before focusing his leery gaze up on Amaria as she sat with only a bed sheet covering her.

"Evrain requests your presence, I have been told to return this prisoner to the cells" he said with a smug grin.

Amaria gripped Merlin's arm and stared at the bandit "I will come down when I am ready and I will return him my self, he will not be a problem" she growled.

Leon shook his head "very well, but don't be long, the King awaits you" then he left the room.

Merlin shot up from the bed as soon as Leon had left "King, Evrain the King, this is not happening" he wailed as he paced the room.

Amaria pulled open a chest and took out clean clothes, a blue dress with black lace on the sleeves which was rather revealing to say the least, it hung low on her chest revealing gaping cleavage, she slipped into the dress with in minutes getting Merlin to fasten the back and then she turned back to the chest and pulled out a dagger and a sword, she smiled at the warlock as she handed him the dagger.

"Take this, use it on who ever you have to" she said bluntly, Merlin took the dagger and stuck it down the back of his jacket, tucked into his belt.

Amaria took the sword and placed it in its holder which she fastened around her waist, Merlin gave her an amused look which forced her to play fully nudge him with her hand before placing a deep, tender kiss on his lips.

She took him by the hand and lead him out of the room and down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun light was shining scarcely through the small windows of the cell casting a glow over the floor, illuminating only the centre of the dingy, cold and rather peculiar smelling cells where Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, Gwen and a hand full of Knights were being kept as prisoners as one of Evrain's loyal bandits stood guard.

Gaius was sat alone at one side of the cell as Morgana and Gwen were huddled together at the back and Arthur was crouched in the shadows deep in thought.

The thought had been in all their heads all night, yet no one had mentioned it until sun light, as Gwen huddled close to her friend and master Morgana she found she could not keep her thoughts hidden any longer "what do you think has happened to Merlin?" she asked shakily.

Gaius glanced at her with worrying eyes, he let his head drop as his thoughts began to run riot, he hoped his young ward had not done something stupid and got himself killed, but surely if Merlin had been harmed or worse killed, he would feel it with in himself, he would feel the loss deep in his old bones.

"I hope he is fine, I'm sure he is" replied the old physician as he did his best to reassure Gwen, Morgana wrapped her arm around her maid as she felt Gwen begin to shake from fear for the young warlock, this was closely followed by her weeping in to the arms of Morgana who only shot Gaius a concerned stare, Morgana knew Merlin was strong and smart but out of anger she worried he might have done something stupid.

Gaius could tell this from her face and it only filled him with a deep pain and worry, he wished he knew where Merlin was and what he was getting him self in to.

Arthur stood up and marched over to the bars where he called out for the bandit who was standing guard, Arthur dangled his arms out of the cell bars "which of us will be rented out as the wenches bitch tonight?" he called as he began to rattle the bars with force.

The guard glared at Arthur from his seating position, his eyes burning with hatred and blazing like fire into the Prince.

The guard did nothing but glare and fiddle with the keys, he was thinking, he was thinking a sick and twisted thought of what he could do to really get the Prince riled and angered, a smug, menacing grin began to creep across his freckled and wrinkled face, he said nothing but he had a plan in his mind all set.

The time passed slowly for the prisoners in the cells, the hunger in their stomachs making them feel ill and angry, their stomachs growling and aching as they had to watch the bandit eat a sandwich and cereal like a pig, he kept smirking at them as he shovelled large handfulls of porridge into his crooked mouth, so much that it was spilling out of the corners and running down his chin, Morgana felt her gut retching as she watched the disgusting man.

He slammed his bowl down and stood up, edging ever closer to the bars, licking his fingers and smirking as his eyes burned into Gwen, he leaned against the bars and sighed.

"Hello darling, I will give your friends some food if you do a little favour for me" he said in a gravely, rough voice which sent a shiver down Gwen's spine.

His eyes staring into her as a sick twisted menacing grin spread across his face.

"No, leave her alone" screamed Morgana.

The guard continued to smirk as his eyes flitted onto Morgana "maybe you would like to volunteer instead" he whipped as he licked his lips in a suggestive way.

"You even touch either of them and I will kill you myself" snarled Gaius as he climbed to his feet and approached the two quivering women.

"Awww granddad, you could try but you would fail" mocked the bandit as he stroked his dagger that stuck out of his belt.

Morgana shot up and flew to the cell door in a rage "you sick bastard, we would never agree to give you pleasures, we would rather starve" she screamed.

Arthur only stared at her from the shadows, he could tell it was going to turn nasty and he began to climb to his feet ready to intervene.

"I never said you had to agree to it" the guard snapped as he yanked the cell door open and pulled Morgana out, he slammed the door closed again and locked it up too quickly before Arthur had even made it half way across the cell.

"Leave her alone" he screamed as he was forced to watch helplessly as the guard restrained her and forced sloppy kisses on to her, he tugged at her dress trying to hike it up so he could set about raping her in front of the Prince and her friends.

Morgana kicked, screamed and struggled to get free, she clawed at the guards face and kicked wildly as he held her in a tight grip.

Gaius forced him self to turn away as he held Gwen's head close to his chest so she could not see the vulgar and sick act being forced up on her friend.

"Let me go, let me go, you coward, sick bastard, get off me" screamed Morgana as she fought back the tears.

There was a moment where the guard almost had his chance to force his way into Morgana, just a split moment then he felt a cold, hard, sharp blade pressing hard against his neck.

"I'd do as she says if I were you" said Amaria as she held her sword at arms length against his neck, a flash of anger reflected in her eyes as he tightened his grip on Morgana's hip.

"Let her go or I will kill you" Amaria snarled as her grip got firmer on the sword forcing it closer in to his skin.

Arthur stared at the guard, he could not see who had intervened properly as they were stood behind the towering guard.

The guard in question slowly let go of Morgana and she slipped away from him back towards the cell where she was greeted by Arthur's hand as he held it out for her to take.

"Give him the keys" Amaria ordered to the guard, he swallowed hard as he handed the keys over to the warlock who stood next to Amaria, Merlin's eyes burning into the man as he was also hidden from view.

Merlin took the keys and edged past Amaria as he made his way to the cell door to free his friends.

Arthur's eyes bulged wide as he saw his servant slip past the woman who had taken him during the night, she appeared to be helping them by rebelling against her own army.

"What did you do to her last night?" joked Arthur as he pushed through the open door towards his rescuer, his servant.

Merlin just grinned as he allowed Gaius and Gwen out, he gazed back at Amaria with a thanking smile.

Amaria glared back at the guard who now was throwing insults at her about her being a traitor to her own people and when Evrain finds out he will have the lot of them killed.

Amaria smirked at him as she leaned into his ear "you won't be telling Evrain" she hissed before she swung the blade low and hit him in the stomach with the blade, she held onto his shirt as she pulled her sword out of him and watched him fall to the floor with a loud thud.

She turned to Merlin and gave him a sweet, knowing smile, she knew he had to go with Arthur and free Uther, she didn't want to see him go and leave her but she knew it had to be done.

"You saved me" muttered Morgana as the silence was once more broken, her eyes staring confused into Amaria's.

The air felt cold but thick and full of tension, Arthur stared at the fallen man who lay limply on the cold, stone floor of the cell area, Arthur's eyes flickering with anger and confusion.

"She's on our side" Arthur asked as he stepped closer to Merlin who was still clutching the keys.

Merlin nodded but said nothing, he was too busy working on his plan to save Uther and get Camelot back from Evrain's clutches.

Amaria slowly made her way over to Merlin as she tucked her sword away and met Arthur's gaze.

"I was always on your side, I never wanted this, I will not allow Evrain to rule Camelot" she said calmly.

Merlin reached out for her and took her by the hand much to Morgana and Gaius' shock, he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips gently, Gwen stared in shock and Arthur looked away, he felt betrayed by his servant, as far as Arthur was concerned his servant was now cavorting with the enemy as his father was at the other end of the castle being abused and beaten by this woman's brute of a father.

Merlin's arms gripped Amaria's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, then like a shot she was forced into the cell and Merlin closed the door on her, locking it up, his eyes were stung with tears as he did this.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as she lunged towards the bars.

"I'm sorry!" Merlin whispered as he turned to Arthur "we must free your father".

Amaria stared at Merlin with fear "you will die without me" she screamed as Merlin and the other's walked away from her.

Merlin looked back at her with sorrow on his face "this way you will be safer, I will come back for you once Uther is free" he said calmly before he disappeared out of the cell area leaving Amaria alone staring down at the corpse of a bandit who she had killed to help Merlin and his friends, now he had locked her up in the cell.


End file.
